finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Digital Mind Wave
The Digital Mind Wave, often abbreviated to DMW, is the Limit Break system in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. It consists of three reels in the upper-left corner of the screen which spin continuously like a slot machine, and eventually stop on a random selection of three portraits and a number per portrait. Depending on the results, the player receives a status buff, levels up, or can execute a special attack. Though not stated in-game, it appears the Digital Mind Wave is a manifestation of Zack's thoughts, which is why his emotions affect its results during gameplay and flashbacks of Zack's life appear when the reels spin. Mechanics The three reels of the DMW spin automatically during battle, with each spin costing 10 SP. When the DMW spins, the left reel stops first, then the right. If the left and right portrait are the same, this initiates Modulating Phase, also known as a Limit Verge. If they are different, the center reel stops and the three numbers spinning alongside each reel also stop. Depending on the number results, Zack may receive a status buff for a short time. Once the three reels stop and any relevant effects have been applied, they begin spinning again, provided Zack has at least 10SP and is not suffering from the Curse ailment. At the start of the game, only Angeal and Sephiroth are available, and all other character portraits are silhouettes. During the game's progress, more characters will be added to the DMW. Summons can also be added by finding their Materia (as key items), while the Chocobo Mode characters of Chocobo, Moogle, Tonberry, Cactuar, Cait Sith and Magic Pot also each have a unique key item that adds them to the DMW. The likelihood of getting positive results from the DMW is influenced by a number of factors. At certain points during gameplay, Zack's emotions towards particular characters will be heightened, announced by the message "Heightened Emotions Have Affected the DMW". This causes a character's portrait to have a greater chance of appearing on the reels. Equipping certain Support Materia also increases the chances of certain characters appearing. Note that these multipliers do not increase the chances of getting a Limit Verge or Limit Break; instead, they merely change the relative probabilities of the characters. The Emotion Gauge above the DMW, on the other hand, does affect the chances of entering Modulating Phase and getting a status buff. Emotion Gauge Levels Status Buffs | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Modulating Phase right|280px If the left and right portraits on the DMW stop on the same character, the DMW enters "Modulating Phase," also called a "Limit Verge". The DMW reels take up the full screen as the center reel finishes spinning, and during this time one of several things may happen: *A short flashback scene will play of the character whose portraits are displayed. *One to five stills of a past scene in the game will appear. *Chocobo Mode or Summon Mode will begin. *After acquiring Genesis's portrait, "Genesis Mode" will randomly activate. The DMW will glow red, and Genesis's portrait will replace the two matching portraits while the center reel spins. Barring the DMW switching to Summon Mode, Chocobo Mode, or Genesis Mode, the center reel will spin and stop, after which the numbers will stop. If all three portraits in the DMW match, Zack will gain some HP, MP, and AP, possibly breaking their set limits, if the numbers roll to 777 he will level up, and finally, Zack will execute a Limit Break. The level of the Limit Break depends on a number of modifiers, including the level of the Emotion Gauge, the numbers alongside the reels, and if any flashbacks occurred during modulating phase. All Limit Breaks have a level of one to five. If the Limit Break does damage, a higher level will do more damage. If the Limit Break grants a status buff, a higher level will cause the buff(s) to last longer. Depending on the level and the kind of Limit Break performed, the Emotion gauge will lower by one level until Normal status, unless the Limit Break can bring the Emotion level to a higher state. Regardless of whether the center reel stops to match the outer two, if the three numbers line up as three 7s, Zack will increase in level by one. If any two numbers lower than seven line up, the Materia in that equipment slot will level up - for example, if two 4s line up, the fourth Materia Zack is equipped with increases by one level. If all numbers match up but are not 7s, that Materia will level up by two levels, in this case the fourth Materia gaining two levels if three 4s line up. Though it appears that leveling up is random, it is not entirely so. Zack does gain Exp for defeating enemies, but it is a hidden value. The DMW will not line up three 7s until Zack earns enough Exp for it to do so. Once Zack has enough Exp the DMW has a chance to line up three 7s, but it is not a guarantee. For this reason the player cannot simply level up by letting the reels spin over and over, they are still required to defeat enemies to earn Exp. In addition to all of the above, when Zack acquires all the portraits and summons that appear on the DMW, the player receives a Fury Ring. When the player has viewed all the random flashback scenes for each character and summoned all the summons at least once, including the characters in Chocobo Mode, they receive Genji Armor. All the characters start with 10% complete, and for the six main characters the player needs to have seen six flashback scenes in total for 100%; four count for 10% each, and two count for 25% each. Genesis is an exception and has two scenes, 45% each. Limit Breaks If none of the special modes activate (below) the Modulating Phase will enter Normal Mode, where one of the regular Limit Breaks can be used. Summon Mode At any time during Modulating Phase while the center reel spins, a blue star symbol will fill the screen. This activates Summon Mode, where the portraits in the DMW change to summon portraits and all three reels spin again. Similar to Modulating Phase, if three portraits match a summon will be called. Zack will still level up if the proper numbers match. There is a 12.5% base chance of activating the Summon Mode as long as Zack has obtained at least one summon. Equipping Summon DMW Materia can boost the chance further. Chocobo Mode At any time during Modulating Phase while the center reel spins, "Chocobo Mode" will has a chance of activating as long as Zack has obtained at least one Creature in the reel. In Chocobo Mode the two outer portraits in the DMW change to one of the below characters while the center reel continues spinning. Similar to Modulating Phase, if three portraits match a summon will be called. Zack will still level up if the proper numbers match. In certain special battles (like against Sephiroth or the final boss) the Chocobo Mode will never activate, but otherwise its base activation rate is 9.4%, which can be boosted via DMW Materia. *Lvl 1:Curaga, Drain, Graviga, Libra Lvl 2: Iron Bangle, Titanium Bangle, Carbon Bangle, Platinum Bangle Lvl 3: Kaiser Knuckles, Shinra Beta+, Royal Crown, Crystal Orb Lvl 4: Elixir x5, Elixir x10, Phoenix Down x1, Phoenix Down x3 Lvl 5: Ribbon, Gold Rolling Pin x1, Gold Rolling Pin x3, Gold Rolling Pin x5 Genesis Mode Genesis Mode is a special mode where Genesis's portrait is added to the reel. This is the final check the game makes; If the game fails to enter both Summon Mode and Chocobo Mode, there is a chance Genesis Mode will activate. The base chance is 12.5%, but it can be boosted further with DMW Materia. Genesis Mode still doesn't mean Apocalypse will activate, just as Summon and Chocobo Modes do not guarantee a move will trigger. After Genesis Mode has been activated once, Genesis's portrait stays in the reel until it is reset, such as during a storyline event or by drinking the Potion from the Shinra employee in the Shinra Building lobby. {|border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" width="100%" style="text-align:center" |-class="VIICCa" !width="15%" rowspan="2"|Name !width="45%"|Obtained !width="20%" colspan="5"|Level/Power !width="20%" rowspan="2"|Image |-class="VIICCa" !Action !1 !2 !3 !4 !5 |- !rowspan="2" class="VIICCb"| (Genesis) |align="left"|Defeat Genesis in Chapter 6 |rowspan="2"|66 |rowspan="2"|76 |rowspan="2"|86 |rowspan="2"|96 |rowspan="2"|120 |rowspan="2"| |- |align="left"|Magical attack on all enemies. External Links In-depth DMW mechanics guide es:Onda Mental Digital category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-